<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oi! Stop it! by Schreibmaschine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066878">Oi! Stop it!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine'>Schreibmaschine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Nines is an oversized cat, Sleepy Cuddles, ranged pillow fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive for my tumblr prompts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oi! Stop it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ridiculous if you thought about it. RK900, a machine build for serving in the military and capable of advanced police work, a machine built to kill, to search and hunt down, enjoying his day off. Well, their day off. Nines still laid in bed, dozing in and out of stasis, running diagnostics here and there, but focussing mostly on the human sitting in the chair across the room. Gavin had left the bed for a coffee and some toast, promising to come back in a minute. He came back, yes, but not back to him. He had sat down on an armchair, laptop on his knees and reading something – occasional typing. He displayed his normal working face and as long as he was concentrated on the screen RK900 was allowed to stare and appreciate the view. These scars, some more prominent than others, telling countless stories and making his face so much more unique and beautiful, full of character. The little irregularities of his skin, the furrows in his forehead when he thought a little too hard. These sharp eyes, full of colour and yet void of it, the green only showing when the lighting was right. Nines eyes trailed deeper, over defined muscles and the full strength of organic material. Complex and yet easy, natural. To Nines this human was the epitome of beauty, not because he was perfect but because he was not. Being perfect was easy, the honesty to be faulty, to be <em>human</em>… It was something Nines craved but would never achieve completely. It was what made him fall for Gavin in the first place. This idiotic, aggressive being hiding all these little secrets behind gigantic walls – it had made Nines furious and he had set his mission to tearing them down, just like he had done with his own.</p>
<p>All these thoughts made the fact that this utterly perfect being just sat there, out of his reach, working on his day off even more prominent and Nines grunted disapprovingly, hoping to catch the other’s attention. But Gavin only flicked up his eyes to him before returning to whatever stupid report he was working on. Nines groaned again, arching his back in frustration. It would be so easy to stand up, push the laptop from his knees and taking its place instead. But he was too lazy to leave, and it wasn’t his fault the human hadn’t managed to get back into bed.</p>
<p>His hand brushed over a pillow and a devilish grin was growing on his face as an idea came up. He shifted again and modified his trajectory program with the pillow’s properties. It landed square on Gavin’s head and took the man by surprise.<br/>‘Wh- What the hell, toaster?’ He grabbed the cushion and looked over to Nines, who silently patted next to him on the bed. But Gavin simply shook his head slightly and returned to work. The RK900 let himself fall over, making another undignified sound.</p>
<p>The next pillow came flying with more force and nearly knocked the Laptop from Gavin’s lap. That lured more of a reaction out of him. ‘Oi! Stop it! What do you want?’ Nines simply patted on the bed again. ‘Ugh, I swear to god, I will bring you back to Cyberlife. You know Fowler wanted this report yesterday. I need to finish it!’<br/>His answer was another pillow thrown into his direction and hitting him, although the android hadn’t even looked. ‘Okay, that’s it!’ The cushion came back with more force than the android had put in any of his. But it flew right over him and hit the headboard. Nines lifted his head and smirked. ‘Missed me.’<br/>The next one didn’t. ‘Honestly, what do you want?’, Gavin asked, unnerved.<br/>‘Come back to cuddle.’<br/>‘The report isn’t yet-‘<br/>‘Forget it. It’s our day off, you idiot.’<br/>‘But-‘<br/>‘Come here, Gavin. There are plenty of pillows left and I’m determined.’<br/>‘Fine. Who knew androids were so clingy?’</p>
<p>Nines smiled as Gavin saved the document and put the Laptop aside, strolling over and letting himself fall down on the bed. Immediately Nines curled up around him and grinned brightly, before punching one of the pillows down on the human’s face out of spite. ‘This is for leaving me.’<br/>‘Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. Phcking androids.’ But the man melted into Nines touch despite his words. After all, Nines was right. Fowler could wait. It was their day off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>